Captured
by friend9810
Summary: Vaughn's niece, Breanne come to live with Sydney and Vaughn but happends when a certain somebody kidnaps her. I suck at summaries but don't hold that against the story try it.mild language.
1. Prelude 1221

Hello my wonderful readers

**Hello my wonderful readers! I just started watching Alias and only seen season one and a little of season four. Why only those two because my library only has those two. Anyways I will find the rest but I felt like making a fan fic. I'm having a little trouble writing the first chapter but that's mostly because I'm being hard on myself. So to start out I decided to give you a description of my OC Brianne. Who my friend somewhat came up with I asked her random questions she answered I made a character. Anyways this Vaughn's niece whether or not he has a brother or sister I don't know but in this story he does and his niece comes to stay with him and I haven't decided when this set but if you're a Sark lover like me. There will be plenty of him. Ok wow I wrote a lot sorry about that. **

Name: Breanne Victoria Vaughn

Nicknames: Bree

Age: turning 15 very soon.

Hair: Strait black hair with blue streaks

Eyes: Hazel but likes to wear purple contacts (my friend's idea)

Likes: To play electric guitar and loves music. She is also learning self defense from Vaughn and Sydney.

Background: mom (Vaughn's sister) died when she was six. Dad recently took off leaving Breanne with Vaughn and Sydney.

Personality: Pretty smart but doesn't like to show it. If annoy her or her friends she'll go b#tch-mode and will get you for it. However she never fights you, unless she has no choice or you hit or kick her first. Can be very sarcastic and loves a challenge.

**Hope that gives you guys some insight on what kind of person she is. First real chapter of this story will be up later tonight.**


	2. Smells LikeTeen Spirit

I'm back with a chapter

**I'm back with a chapter. Reviews are loved and for the future the chapter titles I guess could kind of relate to the chapter but mostly are just good songs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, or Harry Potter but I wish I did own the first three. I only half own Breanne and own Courtney.**

"Hey Bree what's up?" Asked a girl with brown hair she was wearing a shirt that read 'I'm not shy; I'm just quietly plotting your imminent doom.' The girl was Breanne's best friend Courtney.

"Nothing just happy it's the weekend." Breanne said pulling a CD out of her locker and putting it in her bag.

"Not just a weekend a long weekend I'm so happy we get Monday off."

"Not as happy as me. This week has sucked so badly." Breanne said as the two walked to their next class. "At least tonight I get presents and cake. You're coming right?"

"I wouldn't dare try to miss it."

"Cool. It's just Vaughn and Sydney but their going to be out of town for my actual birthday so I get presents and cake tonight."

"That's awesome." Courtney said as they both entered their Spanish class.

ALIASALIASALIASALIASALIASALIASALIASALIASALIASALIAS

"Happy Birthday, Breanne." Her aunt and uncle said. They gave her an envelope. She guessed it was money but it wasn't. Courtney glanced over at it. They both squealed with excitement. Breanne was holding two tickets to the Green Day concert and My Chemical Romance was opening for them.

"We thought you'd like them." Vaughn said chuckling.

"I love them! Thank you so much!" She hugged both of them.

"We talked to your parents, Courtney and they said you could spend the night tomorrow and go to concert with Breanne."

"Oh my God that is so awesome. Bree you are now my favorite friend."

"I wasn't before?"

"Of course you were."

After hearing that great news the four had pizza and cake followed by a game of Monopoly which Breanne won.

"Well I think we all need to get some sleep." Vaughn said yawning. "Courtney you could sleep in the guest bedroom if you like." He added.

"No thanks I'll just take the floor in Breanne's room. No offense but the guest bedroom creeps me out."

"That's ok for some reason all of Breanne's friends hate it." Sydney said tiredly. "Oh I almost forgot Will is going to take you to the concert and pick you guys up and Breanne you'll stay with him for the week."

"Sounds great to me" she said going to her room with Courtney.

The next day Michael and Sydney left for their business trip to New York which really meant Egypt. They never told Breanne they worked for the CIA for their own reasons.

"When is the cheesy bread coming? I want some bread that tastes like cheese." Courtney said in a whining tone. Just then the door bell rang.

"I think you're magic." Breanne said laughing as she grabbed the money and went to answer the door.

"Maybe I'm like Harry Potter." Courtney replied smiling but that smile turned into a slight scream of horror as she saw her friend get shot by a man who had perfectly blue eyes and blonde hair. He pointed the gun at her and shot her in the chest. Then her world went black.

**A/N ok that was the first chapter. Love it? Hate it? Please give me feed back. Also I'm having trouble deciding whether or not to have Sark kidnap Courtney too. Reviews are welcome but don't leave comments like "Green Day sucks." You're entitled to your own opinion but keep it to yourself and if anyone wants to know if there will be any Jonas Brothers love in the story I say no. I say this because I been looking at other TV shows people write stories for and they somehow add the Jonas brothers in there. Again sorry for long note needed to make those points clear.**


	3. A Beatiful Lie

Disclaimer: I don't own ALIAS

**Disclaimer: I don't own ALIAS.**

Breanne woke up handcuffed to a chair behind her also handcuffed to a chair was Courtney. _Why me?_ .Just as she was going to think about how much her life sucked at the moment the blonde haired man came in.

"Ah Miss Vaughn I see your awake."

"Who are you?" She asked nervously.

"My name is Julian Sark." He replied. Just then Courtney woke up.

"What the hell?" She said trying to move her hands. "Who are you?" she said noticing Sark.

"As I was telling your friend my name is Julian Sark." He said looking at her. "I know your friend Breanne I did not get the pleasure of knowing your name."

"And you never will." Courtney said.

"I would hate to interrupt this little conversation between the two of you but why did you kidnap us?" Breanne asked.

"It's simply really. Your aunt and uncle have something my employer wants."

"My aunt and uncle work at a bank what could they possibly have?" Then she was shocked Sark started laughing. "What is so funny?" Courtney asked.

"Did Agents Bristow and Vaughn tell you they work for a bank?"

"Yeah." Breanne said. "Wait what do you mean by agents?"

"Love, your aunt and uncle are agents for the CIA."

"You're lying." The two teens said almost at the same time.

"If I were you wouldn't be here right now. See your aunt and uncle are in Egypt right now getting a deadly virus that as I said my employer wants. Your aunt and uncle are going to give me that virus in exchange for you two." He said with a smirk.

"This seems to be between Breanne's family and you so why am I here?" asked Courtney.

"Because we wouldn't want you calling Sydney and Michael and ruin the surprise now would we?" he said with a smile. "Now I don't think you told me your name."

"It's Elle." She lied.

"Very well then I must get going. But don't worry I'll be back."

"I can hardly wait." Breanne muttered.

**More to come later I got seven chapters already written and they are longer.**


	4. Give 'Em Hell, Kid

Woohoo ok sorry my wonderful readers for the wait but I've been on vacation and going on another one tomorrow so I thought I w

Woohoo ok sorry my wonderful readers for the wait but I've been on vacation and going on another one tomorrow so I thought I will give you a lot of chapters to hold you over for a week and I have now seen every episode of ALIAS.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alias**

A few hours later Sark came back in the room.

"I brought you two some food." He said setting the plates on the two cots.

"Great if only we could actually eat it." Breanne said moving her hands to point out they were handcuffed to the chair and it was bothering her.

"I'll take them off if you don't try anything stupid I really do not want to hurt you."

"You have a really funny way of showing it." Courtney said.

"Do you promise?" He said smirking.

"Yes." They both said and he took of the handcuffs.

"I can feel my hands again." Courtney said walking over to the food.

"I know." Breanne agreed taking a few bits of her food. Sark left without even saying a word.

Once they were done Sark came back in he did not even say a world before Breanne punched him in not the nose making him take a few steps back. She went for another punch but he caught her arm and twisted behind her back. He then handcuffed her and punched her across the face. "You said you wouldn't try anything stupid." He said sounding angry.

"I don't keep my promises to evil son of a bitchs like you." He then slapped her across the face. Courtney didn't know what to do so she sat back in the chair deciding one of them had to be ok to fight him again.

"You need to watch your mouth, love." Right as Breanne was going to tell him she'll say whatever she wants and not to call her love. Her phone began to ring and "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance played throughout the room until Sark pulled the purple razor out of his pocket. He looked at the caller ID it read "Michael" he smiled.

"Hello Agent Vaughn." He said coolly.

"Where is Breanne you son of-." He was furious.

"Now Michael what kind of role model are you talking like that." Sark cut him off.

"Her and Miss Elle are fine….for now."

Vaughn new who he meant by Elle it was one of Courtney's nicknames for reasons Vaughn didn't know. "Sark just tell me what you want."

"The virus that you and Mrs. Vaughn retrieved from Egypt. You have 72 hours we will meet in where house in Paris.

"I will kill you Sark." Vaughn said harshly.

"You really aren't in the position to say that." Sark hung up.

**Ok ok don't kill me short chapter I know but it is 3 am in the morning here and I am exhausted. More tomorrow I promise. **


End file.
